100 Dreams of Reality
by mochikita
Summary: Was it a Dream, or Reality? Or both?  ... From WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge. .:New Chapter:. Sometimes, he would make a mental list of what he couldn't do, and whenever he got the chance, he would try to improve himself.
1. Beginning:

**A/N: yeah... **_**another**_** 100-theme challenge, I know. This will include various pairings and situations and stuff.**

**Sooo... enjoy!**

****

1: Beginning

He wished every day could be like this.

He could do without homework, but friends? They were indispensable. He couldn't imagine life without Riku, his best friend. He also hardly remembered life without Kairi.

The other day, Riku was trying to convince him that there were other worlds, but in the sky. He really didn't believe that, really, in the sky? That's impossible. Across the ocean? Perhaps. They finally finished the raft today, and they were going to explore the world!

Gazing out at the aqua blue waters, he fell asleep, dreaming about their adventures.

This was only the beginning.


	2. Dream::Wave

**A/N: I'll be posting a chapter for two themes each, unless I write two one-shots for only one theme.**

**Enjoy!**

**Dream**** is set in the Land of Departure and contains TerrAqua as little kids. Aqua's 7, and Terra's like, 9.**

**Wave**** is set in... Destiny Islands, of course, before Vanitas and Ven fight. (I might've made Vanitas a little OOC... oh well.)**

****

2; Dream

Aqua loved Sundays.

Sundays were when they could do whatever they wanted for the entire day. Like going into town, taking up space at the library in their home, or maybe even practicing their skills!

And here Terra was...

Sleeping.

And in the courtyard, too!

Her fellow apprentice was curled in a fetal-like position, enjoying the sunny day. Aqua was sitting by his side, watching over him.

"Aa...qua..."

It was almost inaudible, but she heard it _very _clearly.

He slowly woke from his catnap, not surprised Aqua was with him.

"Terra..."

"Yeah?"

"You were dreaming about me... again."

He blushed.

3: Wave

_This world is sickening._ Vanitas thought as he stood by the decrepit bridge that connected to a smaller island. He was waiting for his other half, Ventus, and he was frankly losing his patience.

It was so... bright, and warm, and... consistent.

_Ughh..._

There was so much sand, and trees, and sky...

and water.

If he had power over the waves, he would turn it into a tsunami.

...or a rip tide, or something destructive, at least.

Waves were constant and reflective, but every once in a while relentless and devastating.

Vanitas will always be the latter of the two.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

**(Relentless and devastating, hmmmmm... did anyone else have trouble defeating his Sentiment?)**

**Anyways, please review!**

**-XXAwesomnessKiraXx**


	3. Reflection::Pure

**A/N: Wow, I almost forgot about this! Anyways...**

**Reflection**** is set anywhere with a mirror, I guess...**

**Pure**** is set in Radiant Garden with a side of stalker-ish Vanitas as well as onesided VanAqua.**

**Enjoy!**

****

4: Reflection 

He could stare at himself all he wanted, it wasn't like anything would ever change.

He still had the same crimson, unruly spiky hair, green eyes, and a slight mischievous smirk spread about his face. He's had that ever since he could remember.

The thing that did change in him though, was something you couldn't see in a mirror. Nobodies don't have emotions, but sometimes Axel felt like he was going to cry. He missed his carefree youth, his life before he changed into _this._

Within his reflection, he swore he'd seen Lea.

He wished he couldn't.

5: Pure

Aqua was just so... pure; he couldn't stand it.

Spying on her, like he usually did, he peered over to see her talk to some little redheaded girl.

She always protected her friends...

She always knew right from wrong...

She was always loyal...

In his own sick little way he admired that about her. What was he but a being of darkness? He wouldn't know any of that.

How could she love Terra? They were opposites!

But then again...

So were he and Aqua.

... Don't opposites attract?

It wouldn't matter anyway; he would never be able to taint her.


	4. Alone::Spread Your Wings

**A/N:**** These themes were easy to write for once! **

**Thanks MonMonCandle for reviewing! I looked over them again and fixed the mistakes.**

**Alone**** is set during Chain of Memories. I was actually reading the novel on Heartstation prior before writing this, and part of the chapter went along those lines.**

**Spread Your Wings**** is set in the Land of Departure... that's all I'm saying.**

**Enjoy!**

****

**6: Alone**

_I'm getting tired of this..._

"Yeah, no one here but me."

"So you _are_ alo- Wuhh?" Pinocchio's nose grew longer. "I'm- no, _you're_ lying!"

_I'm... not alone?_

There was King Mickey, for example. Didn't he always believe in me? And then there's Sora. When I abandoned him, what did he do? He spent months, almost a year, looking for me! But other than that...

_How did I... get this way?_

Obviously the Darkness, but... eh, I can fight if off...

... Eventually. He'd make sure of that.

_I am NOT alone!_

Deep in his heart, he had known all along.

****

**7: Spread Your Wings**

Dinner wasn't exactly the best time for philosophical conversations...

Or, at least that's what Terra thought.

Mindlessly pushing food around his plate, he half- listened to Aqua's current rant directed at him.

"... Sometimes you just got to spread your _wings_, Terra! You know as well as I do that, if we never try, we never know. If we never know-"

"It never becomes second nature." Ven butted in, happy to contribute.

"...Look, Terra... it took Ven and I a _long_ time to get used to them. Someday... you will too."

.

.

.

"For Light's sake, just eat your Brussels sprouts, Terra!"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

**That blue button down there... you should click it.**


	5. Paint::Almost

**A/N:**** Thanks once again ****MonMonCandle**** for reviewing! It would be sorta cool to have Pinocchio as a lie detector. And ****Spread Your Wings****? I had **_**a lot**_** of fun writing that one, and I'm glad you liked it!**

**Anyways, not sure I like these...**

**Paint**** is set in Castle Oblivion. Wouldn't **_**you**_** be bored out of your mind if you had to stay in one room for most of your existence?**

**Almost**** isn't set anywhere particularly. I think Van would be a perfectionist... and the last part? I seriously don't know either.**

**Enjoy!**

****

**8: Paint**

_Out of all colors, why white?_

Namine never really liked her prison's` paint job. She tried to change it a few times, but then her captors would yell at her, telling her to not act like such a child and to stop coloring the walls.

She lived in a small _white_ room, with a _white_ table and_ matching_ chairs...

It was driving her insane.

Namine took out her frustration on her sketchbook. Dream. Wake up. Draw. Repeat. What else was there to do?

Sometimes, She would dream about this beautiful, _colorful_ island, with the most gorgeous sunsets.

_A living Masterpiece._

**9: Almost**

Almost wasn't good enough for Vanitas.

Sometimes, he would make a mental list of what he _couldn't_ do, and whenever he got the chance, he would try to improve himself:

-No matter how many times he tried, he could never be normal.

-He could mean nothing to his master other than to "fulfill his purpose".

-He could never kill his enemies.

.

.

.

-And he could never make Aqua fall for him.

Not that he didn't try, but it was just...

The Earth and Water _needed_ each other. And Emptiness? It could only watch from a distance.

Almost there...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

**Comments? Suggestions? Complaints? The button down below is The Answer to **_**all**_** your questions...**


End file.
